


Curse the Casualties of Old Age

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius pulls something during sex and immediately decides he's becoming an old man. Pre-Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse the Casualties of Old Age

Sirius groaned, fingers scrambling on Remus' bony hips above him. The man was riding him like a champion: all strong thighs and beautiful, flexing pectorals as he moved up and down on Sirius' cock.

“Close, Remus...”

Remus just nodded jerkily, the fingertips of his right hand pressed against Sirius' chest. His left hand was wrapped around his own weeping erection, jerking in time to his movements onto Sirius. Deep in his gut, Sirius could feel his arousal coiling, tensing all his muscles and tendons as it strained to break free. Sirius' toes curled on the bedding, back arching as he tried to hold off from release for just a few seconds more – tried to draw out that exquisite pleasure just a little...longer...

“Fuck, Remus, ah-” Sirius came with a jerk, hips snapping up into Remus as his entire body tensed. His back and neck arched, pushing his head back into the pillow beneath him. He panted as his orgasm continued to crest, fingernails digging into Remus' hips and entire body shaking. _Fuck fuck fuck so good yes fuck_...

“Ow! _Fuck!_ ” Something in Sirius' neck _popped_ , and his entire body fell back down to the sheets, hand flying to the back of his neck. “Ow ow ow ow!”

Remus was in the throes of his own orgasm, head thrown back as he milked his cock for every last drop of come. As soon as his hand stilled Sirius shoved at him, immediately regretting the movement as his neck sent bolts of pain coursing through one side of his body. “Fuck! Moony! Help!”

“Shit, Sirius, what...” Remus' eyes were still a bit orgasmically-glazed as he slowly crawled off Sirius and then pulled himself up, level with him. “What happened?”

“Fucking neck...ow,” Sirius whined plaintively, “I think I pulled something. It hurts like Merlin's first time with Arthur, fuck!” 

Remus, much to Sirius' displeasure, cocked his head at Sirius' analogy. “Nice comparison. Though why would their first time hurt?”

“Lube spell wasn't invented until a hundred years after Arthur died.” Remus raised his eyebrows, evidently surprised with Sirius' knowledge of ancient magical dates. He just rolled his eyes in response. “I _did_ get marks almost as high as yours in school, Moony-kins. Now could we fix this?” 

Sirius found himself being rolled – gently – over by Remus as elegant fingers skimmed over his neck. “You pulled a muscle.”

With more self-control than Sirius ever thought he possessed, he bit back his retort and gritted out, “Fix. It?”

His neck warmed with a light heating spell, and then the bed was shifting, Remus sliding off it. “That should keep you for a minute. I don't know any spells for something like this, so I'm going to floo Lily.” Remus' face came into Sirius' field of vision as he squatted down next to the bed. “I won't be long.” Sirius sighed as Remus kissed him briefly on the lips, and then he was off, the sound of trousers being pulled on and the floo flaring up Sirius' only indicators as to what was going on. 

A minute or two ticked by, and Sirius gingerly rubbed a hand up his neck, fingers poking and prodding at all the tender spots. Remus' warming charm was helping a lot: loosening the muscles, gently encouraging the to relax back into their normal places. Still, he knew if he were to attempt to move, the nearly-crippling pain would flare up again. 

Another minute later and the floo flared up again, and the sound of two pairs of footsteps could be heard through the flat. Remus was at Sirius' side in a moment, covering his bare arse with the sheet and running a cool hand against the back of his neck. “Sirius, Lily's here to help.”

Sirius grunted. The last thing he needed was word getting back to James about his latest sexual mishap. The man already had enough fodder from their schooldays to last him a lifetime. Still, Lily  _was_ an excellent healer, and right now Sirius was willing to take whatever help he could get. 

Long, shapely legs came into view, and then a shock of red hair as Lily squatted down in front of him. “Finally:  _you_ have a pain in your neck, rather than  _being_ a pain in all of ours.”

Sirius thought his murderous glare was answer enough, though he had a feeling its effect was lost when half his face was smushed into a pillow. 

Lily straightened, and Sirius felt her hands on his neck. There was some gentle poking and prodding, until Lily pulled away and sighed. “There's not really anything to do. You could get your hands on some pain potions and muscle relaxant, but really the best thing might be to just keep applying light heat. And maybe a massage?”

Sirius' ears perked up at that. “Brilliant idea, Lils. Better get going, so Moony can work his magic fingers.”

Sirius could hear Remus and Lily talking quietly as he led her to the fireplace. A minute later there was the quiet  _woosh_ of the floo, followed by Remus' footsteps returning to the bedroom. 

Sirius sighed heavily at the first touch of Remus' fingers, groaning deeply as they dug into the knots and strains in his neck. “Oh,  _Moony_ , thank you. Feels great.”

Remus' fingers continued their steady squeezing as he spoke. “How is it that when I do all the work, you manage to strain yourself?”

Sirius groaned again, half pleasure from Remus' fingers, half bemoaning the injury. “I'm getting old, Remus! Soon we'll only have missionary style sex in bed, with no toys or games or  _anything_ . And we'll just sit around discussing cereal and the  _Prophet_ with each other instead of going out!”

Remus' quiet  _tsk_ brought a smile to Sirius' face as he continued to massage his neck steadily. “You're twenty years old, Sirius: you're not getting old. And we already eat cereal and discuss the  _Prophet_ – we just also manage the odd night out.”

“But I found a grey pube, Moony! _A grey pube_!”

Apparently that warranted a pause in his massage and a light flick to Sirius' ear. “Excuse me if a single grey pube doesn't faze me, Padfoot, when my temples have already gone salt-and-pepper.”

Easing a hand back – careful not to exacerbate his neck injury – Sirius' found some part of Remus' flesh and rubbed reassuringly at it. “But your grey makes you look distinguished and professorial, Moony. I'll just look like some aging teen idol: washed up, greying, with no one to ever look at me and my barely-able-to-have-fantastic-sex body again!”

With a sigh, Remus lay down next to Sirius, facing him. He pressed a quick kiss to Sirius' nose, causing him to wrinkle his face and snuff in an expression he knew was reminiscent of Padfoot. “Well, there'll always be at least one person eager to look at your decrepit, failing body.”

Sirius laughed, tugging Remus closer until they were snuggled together comfortably on the bed. Remus' right hand traced gentle circles on Sirius' neck, lulling him to sleep. “Don't need...anyone...else...” Sirius managed to say between yawns.

“Go to sleep, Sirius. I'll give you another massage when you wake up.” With that reassurance, Sirius let himself drift off. Remus' hand ghosting over his neck was the last thing he was aware of before falling asleep. 

 


End file.
